Why Me?
by KorieHonshu
Summary: Me and a friend are working on this. Another CHLEX! HumorAngst! Final chapters are up! Twisters, pools and CLARK! R&R! {Complete}
1. Chapstick

_Disclaimer: no, sadly i don't own Lex, Chloe or any other Smallville charcters. so leave me alone_

_hope you enjoy this story! _

**Chapter one: didn't see**

Chloe shivered as the night air turned slightly colder. The bright moon cast shadows around her in the empty field. The stars shown bright in the sky above the blonde reporter. It was a beautiful night in Smallville, Kansas.

Sighing with frustration the spunky girl frowned as she searched the field futilely. She had been tipped off that a meteor rock had landed here and that there might be a story. It was the only reason why Miss Sullivan would be all the way out here in the middle of the night.

She had been hoping to find something, anything. Perhaps along the lines of a young mutant kid that could shape shift, or was extremely strong. But she had had no such luck.

Letting out a low growl of anger, Chloe spied a rock and kicked it as hard as she could, sending it flying into the air and barely missing someone's head.

'OhMyGod!' she thought as her hazel eyes looked over to find a pair of intense blue ones staring straight back at her.

"Lex Luthor? What are you doing out here!"

He smirked.

"I was going to ask the same of you Miss Sullivan."

"I am sooo sorry, I didn't see you, and if I had, I wouldn't have, uh…I mean…"

Chloe become flustered with frustration. And all Lex could do was grin at her.

"No problem. It's a good thing you missed, or else I'd have to visit the hospital. I think they have a room reserved just for me."

Chloe grinned a little, though she was still worried. What if she had hit the young billionaire. What would have happened? What would her father have to say? What would Lionel Luthor do?

"You didn't see me?"

He ran a hand over his smooth scalp, giving her a funny look.

"I find that a little hard to believe."

Chloe blushed a little, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention. And she wanted to be a famous reporter one day!

"My mind was elsewhere."

"Oh? What were you thinking about? The newest headlines for the _Torch_?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Maybe. Mr. Luthor…"

"Lex."

"Huh?"

"Call me Lex, Chloe."

The blonde grinned a little.

"Ok, Lex. I was just wondering, what are you doing all the way out here? In the middle of the night? You're not doing something illegal are you? Like a drug smuggling ring or something?"

Lex looked angry and a little insulted at such an innuendo.

"Excuse me? I would never do such a thing."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe I might. But I'd never tell you. And for one thing, I wouldn't be sulking out here in the middle of a cold night."

"Really? Are you sure? Maybe you're a meteor mutant vampire! And you're here to suck my blood!"

Lex shook his head at her wild suggestions. She started to ramble on, her nervousness disappearing as she got into the ideas.

"Or, you're not here doing stuff for the drug ring, you're here to check on your scientists who are studying the effects of meteors, or-"

"Chloe.."

"What?"

She stopped talking and looked at him curiously.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Saying all that, none of its true."

"It could be, since this is Smallville."

Lex chuckled a little.

"So, seriously Lex. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"So? What's your point? I asked you first!"

"I might not answer."

"Grrr…you are such a jerk, know that!"

"Huh?"

Lex looked confused.

"I thought we were talking about why you were here in the middle of the night Chloe, not why I'm such a jerk."

Chloe's green eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Lex Luthor, you are such a-"

"Hold your tongue Miss Sullivan. I don't know why the heck you're in such a mood."

"Maybe because I haven't had coffee since early this morning."

'And maybe because I'm on my period and everyone is pissing me off.' Chloe thought angrily, but she wasn't about to tell Lex that.

Lex sighed and ran a nervous hand over his head again. It was a habit he had. One he wished he didn't have, but Miss Sullivan always brought out the worst in him. And cost him his patience like no one else had ever had.

"Look, Chloe I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Deal?"

Chloe thought it over before she nodded.

"Alright, deal. So tell me Lex, why ARE you here in the middle of the night."

"Its Luthorcorp property."

"So?"

Lex shrugged then smirked at her.

"I answered your question."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. I told you why I was here. It belongs to me. My land, I can come here to check it out if I want too."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes in the middle of the night even."

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the bald young man.

"So tell me Chloe, why are YOU here on MY land? I could have you arrested for trespassing."

"You wouldn't"

"I would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"You Luthors, so arrogant."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Chloe snapped, her patience gone with this man.

"Why you're here?"

"Why should I?" you're just going to get me arrested."

"Fine, I won't if you tell me why you're here in the middle of the night in a deserted field. Deal?"

"Fine."

"So?"

He prompted as a flurry of emotions crossed Chloe's face. Finally the blonde sighed.

"Oh alright, I'm here because of a tip."

"Oh?"

Chloe glared at him.

"Go on.."

He was teasing her! Mocking the PMSing girl and pushing her to the edge. One day, he was going to regret that. Maybe that day of reckoning would some soon.

"Chloe."

Very soon.

"I was following a tip for a story I wanted to write."

"Let me guess, a meteor freak story?"

"Yes, how did you…?"

"All of your guesses as to why I was here."

"Ah."

"Hmmm…"

They were silent for a second before Chloe looked up at Lex, glaring daggers.

"Are you mocking me!"

"No,"

"Yes you are! You're mocking me!"

"How am I doing that?"

"Your tone told me."

"My what?"

"Tone, you said, 'Hmmm'. You don't just say 'Hmmm' like that to me!"

"Why not? I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes you did!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"You're mocking me now."

"No I'm not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

They were both almost yelling now. Chloe was red in the face from anger and Lex wanted to strangle her. Now.

"Argh! Lex Luthor! How can one man be so infuriating?"

"I don't know, how can one girl be so stubborn."

"I just am."

"Me too."

They glared at each other. At a stand still for a second before Chloe said something.

"You mocked me. Nobody does that and gets away with it. Not even rich playboys."

"Hey!"

"I'm not done!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Argh! I hate you!"

Chloe threw her hands into the air frustrated beyond belief.

"You are such an ahole!"

With that Chloe stormed off to where her car was parked. Pausing for a second, she rummaged through her purse, trying to get her keys. She heard a twig snap, she knew Lex had followed her.

Without even thinking, Chloe grabbed a thin tube and hurled it at him.

A loud smack sounded at the object collided with his forehead, leaving a large red mark as Chloe hoped into her car and drove.

"What was that all about?"

Lex wondered aloud as he stared down at the small tube of chapstick that had hit him in the head.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Coffee withdrawal

_Disclaimer: No! i don't own Smallville or any of its characters! how many times do i have to repeat myself! XP _

**Chapter two: Coffee Withdrawals **

Chloe growled softly when she finally accepted the fact that the coffee machine was broken. Slamming her mug onto the counter the blonde grabbed her bag and stormed off toward the _Talon_.

Hopefully Lana had the place open and the coffee makers running. She didn't know how long she could survive without the liquid.

Ten minutes later

"NO!"

Chloe cried as she read the sign. The _Talon_ was closed. For a week! A WEEK! She couldn't survive that long without coffee…could she?

Maybe Clark had some coffee, and she could steal his? No, that boy never drinks the stuff. Lana? Stupid! The _Talon_ is **closed**!

Letting out a half strangled scream, Chloe hurried off towards the direction of the local high school. Maybe she could take one of the teacher's coffees'?

"Chloe?"

Or maybe not.

The reporter whirled around, coming face to face with Lex. It had been about a week since that field incident. The red mark and long since faded, but her anger hadn't.

"Hello **_Lex Luthor_**."

Her hazel eyes were narrowed as she watched him.

"Uh-oh, what did I do wrong now?"

"The _Talon_ is closed."

"Yes it is."

"The _Talon_ is **closed**."

"Yes Chloe, we've established that."

"Why?"

she asked, begging for an answer.

"Repairs and updates. That's all."

"Noo! Are you allied with my evil coffee machine to make me suffer!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The damn thing broke down this morning."

"So, no coffee huh?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

Lex looked startled by her use of language. But Chloe didn't care. She was going through Coffee Withdrawal. If she didn't have some soon, she was going to kill Someone!

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Yes!"

She snapped.

"You can have my coffee if you want."

He held it out to her as Chloe noticed it for the first time.

"Coffee! You had coffee and didn't tell me?"

"Uh…"

"Give me it!"

She snatched the Styrofoam cup from his hands and guzzled it down, heedless of the burning sensation as it traveled down her throat to her stomach.

Lex watched her with wide eyes. When Chloe was done, drinking it all, she turned back to him.

"Do you have any more?"

"Any more of what?"

He asked tentively.

"Coffee! What else would I mean!"

Lex took a step back from the angry and still groggy Chloe.

"Uh…"

"Hey Lex! Hi Chloe!"

'Thank god, saved by the farm boy.'

Clark bounced over to the two. Grinning foolishly.

"Did you see that the _Talon_ is closed Chloe?"

"Yes."

The girl all but growled as she crushed the empty cup in her hands.

"I'm going to school, see ya Clark."

"Bye!"

"Lex."

"Chloe."

With that she hurried off toward the high school throwing the cup away in a trash can on her way. Lex watched her go, shaking his head slightly.

'Close encounters with the Chloe kind'

"Um. Did something happen?"

"No. Just your friend here is insane Clark. She was going to kill me for my coffee!"

Clark laughed, until he saw the look on Lex's face.

"Seriously? Chloe? My Chloe?"

"Yes, Clark. And I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her yours."

Clark shook his head.

"Yeah. Man, her coffee machine must have broken."

"It did."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Oh."

Lex checked his watched. Crap! He was going to be late to his meeting.

"I've got to run Clark. See ya! Come over to the mansion later and we can play some pool!"

Lex yelled to the dark haired kid as he rushed off in his Porche, hurrying to his business meeting.

"Uh, ok. Bye."

This day was just getting weirder and weirder. Shaking his head, Clark sped off to school. Maybe he could talk to Chloe about what was going on between her and Lex.

He knew something was up. And the local playboy was in no mood to tell him. Perhaps if he brought offerings to the blonde editor she would.

**TBC... **


	3. Blonde Monster

_Disclaim:er: sigh no i don't own Smallville, Chloe, Clark or Lex...if i did, i would be making millions right now! not writing fanfics..._

**Chapter three: Blonde Monster **

After school

Clark approached the Torch office, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Knocking softly he heard the sound of furious typing coming from it.

Sighing he reached for the door when a voice rang out.

"Hey Clark!"

Turning around surprised he saw Lex coming over.

"Uh, hey Lex. I thought I was meeting you over at the mansion later."

"Yeah I know, but I've got to go to Metropolis later tonight. So I gotta cancel."

"Uh, ok."

Lex noticed the cup in Clark's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You drink coffee? Around here? Near that _thing_?"

"Hey! She's not a thing. She's a girl. And her name is Chloe."

"No, she's a blonde monster! Stealing my coffee and forcing me to go through 3 meetings without the pick-me-up. How torturous is that!"

Clark laughed. After a second he handed over the coffee in his hand.

"Here Lex, have this."

"Thanks."

The billionaire gulped half of it down.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Sometimes I regret some of my decisions. One of them is closing the _Talon_ down for a week. I think that Chloe is going to mug me for coffee every morning. Guess I should start to bring two cups if I want mine eh?"

Clark grinned until he heard the typing stop.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

Lex asked curious as to why Clark suddenly looked a little frightened. The door flew open, revealing a disheveled blonde reporter.

"COFFEE!"

"Ahh!"

**TBC... **


	4. Kinky

_Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! i do not own Smallville, or sexy Lex Luthor, or spunky smart Chloe. if i did, they would be together in the show. but alas, they aren't. so don't bug me about it. -_

**Chapter four: Kinky**

"I'm sorry Lex. I didn't think she'd actually smell it from all the way in there."

Lex glared at the wide blue eyed kid as he placed a chunk of ice gingerly on his blackened eye.

"Yeah right. I doubt you ever think things through Clark."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Lex shook his head and examined a bite mark on his hand. When the office door had opened, it revealed Lex's worse nightmare.

A tired, PMSing and Coffee withdrawaled Chloe.

The second she saw the cup she jumped him, smashing his head into a nearby locker trying to get it from him. All the while chanting;

"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Give me coffee!"

It was horrible.

But of course he had to be an idiot and try to keep it from her. Since he of course hadn't had much of the stuff either.

All he got for his trouble was a black eye, a few bites marks as well as some scratches in places he didn't even want to think about.

Shaking his head, Lex got to his feet.

"I've got to go Clark."

"Oh, alright Lex. Be careful."

"Yeah, I'll remember that and never drink coffee around Chloe again, until she's had at least 3 cups."

Clark's laughter followed the billionaire as he left the Kent household.

Driving slowly home, Lex remembered Chloe's face when she realized what she had done.

Her hazel eyes had widened and her mouth had dropped in surprise.

_"OhMyGOD! I am sooo Sorry Lex! I didn't, I mean, I uh…" _

_Clark__ had dragged him to his feet. Already, lex could feel the bruises starting to form. He knew he was going to ache for a while… _

Man, what was it with his bad luck with women? Already he's gotten attacked by the same girl over four times! What else does he have to do to piss her off? What else can SHE do to him.

No, he didn't even want to think about it.

Pulling up in his driveway, Lex groaned when he saw the car parked there. He knew who it belonged too. 'Dammit it. What else can go wrong with today?'

Slowly he went into the house and headed towards his office and towards his newest visitor. 'God, I hope he doesn't stay long.'

Lex pushed the door opened to reveal the man waiting inside.

"Hello Alexander."

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

Lionel Luthor tried to looks innocent as he picked up a paperweight that rested on Lex's desk. But the expression looked out of place on the old man's face.

"What? Can't a father visit his own son?"

"No, not you. What do you want?"

Lionel sighed and set the crystal down. Facing his wayward son he frowned.

"I want you to come to Metropolis with me. For a week or more."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to come with me to some meetings."

Lex sighed and ran his hand over his scalp.

"Dad, I've got things I need to do here."

"Then change your plans."

"No."

That's when Lionel noticed the bite marks and bruises.

"Son,"

"Yes dad?"

"Are those bruises?"

Lex glanced at his hand absently grimacing.

"Yes. What do you think they were? Smudges of ink?

"No, but Lex, why are you covered in bruises?"

'Because I was an idiot and tried to keep coffee away from that blonde monster, Chloe. Key word tried, not succeeded. After all of that, she got it spilt all over him. So neither of them got to drink it.'

"What do you think?"

"I didn't know that you were into the kinky crap."

Lex almost blushed, at the mere thought of Chloe tying him up, or the other way around.

"Dad."

Lex stressed the word through gritted teeth, grateful of the darkness of the room, so his dad couldn't see the slight redness to his face.

"Please keep things like that to yourself."

Lionel chuckled and pushed away from the oak desk.

"Alright son."

"Now, could you leave?"

"Fine. But one day you'll return to Metropolis and wish you had taken me up on my offer."

"Yeah right dad."

With that, Lionel left Lex alone in his office. And alone with his thoughts.

Lex glared at the bite marks on his hand.

"Damn it Chloe."

**TBC...  
**


	5. it can't get any worse, right?

_Muwhahaha! newest chapter! with a few more on the way! whee! i'll do a quick disclaimer_

_**Disclaimer: Wish i owned them, but sadly siff i don't... ;(**_

_Oh yeah! one more thing! _autumngold, the idea of Lex sicking a Coffee deprived Chloe on an unsuspecting Lionel is a GREAT idea...hmmmm...must take this into consideration and plan future fiascos! whee! XD

_ok, now on with the story! _

**Chapter five: It can't get any worse, right? **

Week later, thank god-

Lex let out a groan as he watched the little red needle on the gas tank enter the empty zone. Why! Why? Why? Why hadn't he remembered to fill the damn tank!

Maybe because he's a Luthor and he forgot.

Or rather a certain loveable blonde reporter had him distracted for over a week. Damn her. She had gone out of her way to be nice to him. Well, until the _Talon_ re-opened.

Then, well, all hell broke loose. And Lex had no idea what he had done wrong. He had been left with her, alone, for five minutes. FIVE FREAKIN MINUTES! What could happen? Right? Wrong.

As it was, he ended up with a red mark on his face from a horribly hard and well aimed slap. And Chloe, well Chloe had stormed out of there. Boy had they made a scene.

Glaring at his car, he pulled out his cell phone.

Ring! Ring!……beep beep

"What the…?"

He checked it just in time to see it say dead battery before it shut off completely. Letting out a string of curses, Lex got out of his car, slammed the door shut and hurled the phone onto the pavement.

Of course, with the force behind the throw, the cell phone shattered.

"Is that what I get for paying top dollar a month! No coverage's? Dammit!"

Lex kicked the tired of his car in his rage. But of course, his bad luck wasn't over. The damn tire went flat. He watched as it slowly deflated.

"NO! Why? **Why?** **Why?**"

Sticking his hand in his pockets he looked around, recognizing the neighbor hood. He was near the Sullivan's home. Maybe less than a block away. Just his luck.

"Things can't get any worse, can it?"

He muttered, just as the rain started to pour. It had threatened for hours, but it seemed that the whole world was out to get him.

"I stand corrected."

Lex snapped and looked around. He was on the edge of town and the closet house was the Sullivan's.

"Great! Well that's just fine and dandy!"

Rain soaked him to the skin.

"Dammit."

Well, since he had nothing else he could do, the poor guy headed over to Gabe's house. Hopefully the blonde demon was asleep and he could just quickly use the phone and get the hell out of there.

Trudging for what seemed like forever, Lex finally came to the house. Of course the rain hadn't let up. In fact it had made the ground unstable and unsafe. Mud was everywhere. And soon, Lex had been covered almost from head to toe by the crap.

What else could go wrong?

Chloe was just getting comfortable to watch her movie with her popcorn and warm blanket when someone knocked at the door.

Trying to ignore it, she pressed play.

The knocking became more insistent. Sighing, the blonde tossed the remote on the couch and got up. Padding over to the wooden door she opened it.

'Shit.' "YOU!"

And promptly shut the door in the face of a surprised Lex Luthor. Actually, a muddy, wet, pissed off Luthor. But still.

Lex groaned inwardly. 'What did I do in a previous life to deserve this?' he asked plaintively as he stared at the door, which had been shut just seconds earlier by a very pissed off Chloe Sullivan.

He had hoped to talk to Gabe and that Chloe would be asleep. But nnooooo…life liked to mock him and torture the poor billionaire.

Sighing, he knocked again and again. Only to hear a muffled;

"Go away."

'Damn.'

Chloe groaned and hid her face in her hands as she leaned against her front door.

"Honey? Who was it?"

Her father called from upstairs. He had been just about to fall asleep when he had the knocking.

"Nobody dad!"

"Oh, alright."

Chloe sighed as she heard her dad shut his door and go to sleep.

Growling softly she told Lex to;

"Go away."

She covered her mouth when she heard the string of curses that followed her statement.

After what seemed like a half hour, Chloe listened, straining her ears trying to hear if Lex was till out there.

Lex growled at her under his breath. Frustrated beyond belief. 'Well it's a mile to Clark's house, better get going.' He turned to leave since he knew the small blonde wasn't going to let him in, at any cost. So why waste his time when he already knew the out come.

He was at the end of the drive way when he heard a voice calling his name. Looking back he saw Chloe peering out of the house.

"Lex!"

Turning totally around he glared daggers at her.

"What!"

He shouted back at her.

"What are you doing!"

Lex looked back the way he was going. And then back at Chloe.

"I'm trudging, can't you recognize someone trudging when you see them?"

"Yes but where are you going?"

" Clark's. It's a mile or so away, but at least there I can use the phone and get dry. Since obviously you have no intention of doing something like that."

"Ok."

Lex rolled his eyes and turned back to the road when he was stopped again.

"Wait!"

"What now? Are you going to keep mocking me? Leave me alone Chloe. I'm going to trudge."

Lex tired to look angry, but the fact that he was soaking wet, drenched in mud from his head to his toes and that he was covered in some odd scratches didn't help him any.

"I was just joking. Get your pale rich ass in here."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll haul you in myself. Clark will blame ME if YOU get sick."

Lex thought it over for a few seconds before he went to the house. Trying to suppress a shiver he looked at Chloe, waiting.

Grinning, the reporter let him in. but made him stand in the entryway as she shut the door.

"You know, it's past 11pm."

"Yes, I know."

"Why are you this late?"

"Because."

"Doing one of your secret missions again Luthor?"

"I might be Miss Sullivan. But if I tell you, you're going to print it and then all my wonderfully evil plans will be spoiled."

Chloe laughed as she headed upstairs.

"Stay here while I get you some cloths to wear. I don't want you tracking mud everywhere all over my semi-clean house. My dad will make ME clean it up."

Lex chuckled as he watched her rush off. He hadn't really known it was so late. The fact that she was dressed for bed, in pink PJs with little cute bunnies on them no less. And soft fuzzy slippers told him that they were probably Lana's.

Thank god she was out of town for the week, visiting her aunt. He didn't know what he'd do if she saw him like this. He didn't even like Chloe seeing him like this. She'd use it for sure against him at a later time.

"Here you go."

Lex looked up in time to see Chloe throw clean sweat pants and a large t-shirt at his heads. Thankfully his hands were clean as he caught them.

"Thanks."

"Bathroom's to your right."

He nodded and headed inside to quickly change out of the wet cloths.

Chloe shook her head and went back to the couch. He couldn't believe she was letting that spoiled brat inside of her house! Why? She could have let him walk over to Clark's and get sick and die. Then Clark would blame her and so would Lana.

But a part of her wouldn't have minded seeing Lex Luthor begging to use her phone or something along those lines. Though she doubted her would have ever done such a thing.

"Phone?"

Looking up a little startled when she heard Lex's voice she almost blushed under his gaze. It was like he knew what she was thinking.

"Behind you, hanging up on the wall."

Lex hurried over to it, in the process almost tripping over the too large pants and looking ridicules.

'What I wouldn't give for a camera.'

Chloe thought with a grin as she watched the young man struggle with his cloths and then with the phone.

After a few minutes, she heard muttered curses coming from where he was.

"What is it now Lex?"

She sound ed annoyed.

"-phone is down. I think the lines were taken out earlier in the storm."

Chloe nodded, understanding. Then her hazel eyes widened when she realized what that meant. Though she doubted that Lex knew.

"Guess that means you have to spend the night here huh?"

"What?"

"Shh! Geez Lex, keep your voice down. I don't want you to wake up my dad."

"I have to spend the night here!"

He whispered loudly at her. Chloe tried not to laugh at his expression of horror on his face.

"Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing.

"Well, considering all the crap you've put me through the last two weeks you shouldn't be surprised that I don't want to be in a five mile radius of you."

Chloe chuckled as Lex glared daggers at her.

'Damn her! She thought this was funny!' Lex wanted to strangle the blonde right then and there, but resisted. Since of course, Gabe wouldn't be too happy about waking up and finding his only daughter dead.

Chloe finally gestured to the couch.

"Sit down Lex."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

He crossed his arms over his chest as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! Now do it."

When he still didn't budge, Chloe grabbed his shirt and hauled him down next to her.

"Hey!"

Lex quickly moved away from her, sitting on the other side of the couch putting space between them.

"Look Lex. You're going to have to stay here whether you like it or not. There is a storm going on outside and I don't want you to die even if I dislike you."

Lex watched her as though she was going to attack him any second. Given the fact that she HAS done this in the past, gave him a good reason to be wary.

"Fine, sit there and act all suspicious. I'm going to watch **Shrek**."

"huh?"

"Don't tell me, you've never heard of it?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Chloe groaned.

"Well, you're going to watch this one with me, as well as the second."

"There's a sequel?"

"Yes! Boy Lex, you have GOT to get out more!"

Chuckling at that, the young man got comfortable as Chloe started the movie.

**TBC... **

_R&R! now! plz! i really need the wonderful reviews! it makes me feel better. its all part of the low self es-steem crap blah blah blah..._


	6. Movie night

_Disclaimer: No, don't own no sexy hot cute aliens or any other characters of Smallville, if i did, well you'd know. trust me :D_

****

**Chapter six: Movie night**

Few hours and one movie later

"Oh my gosh Chloe, I've never laughed so hard in my entire life!"

The blonde grinned at Lex as he held his sides.

"Really?"

She teased.

"Really really."

They gave each other a look before bursting out laughing again.

"Man, Chloe I've never had so fun. Now, I'm kinda glad of that storm and everything."

"Yeah, me too."

Silence. Chloe shifted uncomfortably for a second before she could recover.

"But I'm still mad at you."

Lex flashed her a smile.

"Good, I can live with that."

"Alright, well I'll pop some more popcorn. Never knew someone like you liked it so much."

Lex grinned.

"it's a taste one must develop."

Chloe laughed as she went into the kitchen, unknowing that Lex's eyes were on her.

It was interesting he had to admit that. He knew would have expected so much good to come from so much bad. Well, Luck in a few cases.

This Movie marathon was fun. He had a home theatre at the Mansion but he had never ever really used it. Perhaps he could invite all his friends over.

Friends. That was a foreign word to him. He never had friends, just acquaintances. People he knew. Never people he trusted.

But Clark Kent changed all that. And somehow, seemingly, so did Chloe Sullivan. Her friendship was something he cherished.

"hello to space cadet!"

Lex blinked as he registered the fact that Chloe was back, with a BIG bowl of popcorn in her hand, while the other one was waving in front of his eyes. He grinned.

"hey Chloe."

"Scoot over big butt. I wanted to sit in the middle of the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I can see the movie better."

Lex sighed and 'regretfully' moved over. Though in reality he was more than happy.

"HEY! Stop hogging the blanket! or I'll throw popcorn on you!"

Chloe threatened. Lex grinned.

"I can see the head lines now, 'Luthor, death by popcorn'"

Chloe laughed and playfully pushed him. Hmmm...Maybe they COULD spend more than five minutes alone without her losing her temper and throwing something at him.

"Haha, very funny Lex. now share!"

Or maybe not.

_WHEE! this is sooo much fun! me and my friend are hyper, can't you tell? more chapters coming soon!_


	7. Black belts and Money

_Disclaimer: nope don't own the characters...yet ;-)_

**Chapter seven: Black belts and Money**

_Another week later perhaps? Are they friends? Dun dun dun_

Chloe sighed as she looked around, trying to spot someone familiar in the rush hour at the Talon. Clark was a no go. He was 'talking' with Lana. Or rather flirting so bad that it made Chloe gag.

Pete, well, he was out on another one o his dates with the girl of the week.

And, well, uh.

'Damn. Gotta get more friends.'

"Hey can I sit here?"

A silky voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts. Looking up she almost choked.

"Uh, hi Lex, sure. Its not like I won the place. You do."

Lex chuckled and took a seat.

The two sat here either looking at each other and trying not too, or drinking their own coffee.

"Lex.."

"Chloe.."

They both tried speaking at the same time. Chloe blushed.

"Go ahead Lex."

"No, you go."

"Oh ok. Um, well Lex, about the other night."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that too."

"Well, you should understand just because that happened doesn't make us friends.

"Alright. I was going to say the same thing."

"uh…Hey guys."

" Clark! Come and grab a chair."

Clark gave the two a funny look. He didn't like what he had been hearing. From the way they were…

" Clark? You there?"

He quickly snapped out of it and blushed slightly at Chloe.

"Uh, yeah I was just wondering, if I should run while I'm up or should I duck before you hurl something at me."

Chloe laughed.

"Sit down. Nothing's going to happen."

'Yet'

Was the one word that they all thought while Clark sat across from them.

"So."

"So."

"So."

"Hey guys."

"Lana!"

'Thank god.'

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, nope. Got my coffee right here and its just the way I like it."

"No thanks Lana. I'm fine."

"Um, I'll have uh, root beer."

Lana nodded as she quickly wrote it down.

"Alright, I'll be right back in a minute."

With that the beautiful brunette left the small group in an awkward silence.

five minutes later

"I swear Clark! Nothing happened!"

"Uh-huh. Lex do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

Clark sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. A nervous habit he got from Lex. Minus the hair.

"Good. So, your car broke down?"

"yep."

"What happened to your cell phone?"

Lex almost blushed from embarrassment. He remembered throwing it against the pavement and it shattered. He didn't want them to know he had let his anger get the better of him.

"It was uh, unavailable at that time."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Chloe giggled, but stopped when she got a stern look from Clark.

"Here you go!"

Lana place a tall glass of soda in front of Clark. She smiled shyly at him. Both Chloe and lex gave each other looks.

"Um, oh wow look at the time, I've got to be going now."

"Me too. See ya around Clark!"

Both of them got up and left the two love struck kids alone.

As soon as they had left the café both, lex and Chloe looked at each and then busted out laughing.

"Thank god for small favors eh?"

"And doe eyed brunettes."

Lex grinned as he glanced back to where they had left Clark and Lana.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Lex asked Chloe as they walked away from the Talon.

"How about giving me your money. Now."

A gruff voice demanded as they passed an alleyway.

'Dammit!'

Lex cursed mentally as he looked over to see a gun barrel pointed at them. 'if its not one thing, its another.'

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that, huh?"

"Because I'll blow your head off if you don't."

Lex started reaching for his wallet when he saw Chloe shake her head slightly.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?

"Yes, NO!"

"Chloe are you insane?"

"No."

"Argh! Stop saying that!"

"No."

The guy looked confused, his eyes going back and forth between that two as they argued. Suddenly Chloe turned to the gunman, and did a quick drop kick right to the guy's, uh lower regions.

His eyes widened as he let out a whine and fell to the ground holding himself. Curling up slightly as Chloe straightened.

Lex stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"What?"

She asked as she picked up the discarded gun, took the ammunition and threw it away.

"How did…?"

"I do that?"

Chloe laughed, her voice almost mocking as they walked away, leaving the poor b-d on the dirty ground.

"Please lex. You should know that any city girl knows how to fight."

"yeah but,"

"I'm a small town kid now? Ha! Hardly. I still know how to fight. I even have a black belt."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow…"

He glanced back where their would be robber laid. Boy was he extremely glad that Chloe hadn't done that to him.

Yet...

_dun dun dun...hehehe...O.o...yet? don't you just love that kind of ending. its a hanger. you're not sure if she WILL do it, or not. hhmmm...wonder why she hasn't done it to him before eh?_


	8. Day mare

_Disclaimer: No don't own the Smallville characters, but i DO own the twister! its mine! all mine!...ok, its my friends too. but mostly mine!_

****

**Chapter eight: Day mare**

Lex drove towards the Sullivan residence. The only reason why he was going anywhere near that she-demon today was because he had to give her dad, Gabe, some paper work. He knew that the guy would be back today from Metropolis.

Hopefully he could get his done quick and painless. And perhaps NOT talk to a certain blonde.

But with his luck, that wouldn't happen.

Lex was too preoccupied that he didn't see the storm brewing off to the east.

Chloe got a call from her dad early in the morning. Telling her that he wouldn't be able to make it home today.

It was now officially the weekend. No school today, in-service. And no school Monday either.

'Thank god.'

Chloe thought with a smile as she drank some coffee. She didn't know if there had been school if she would have been able to survive the day.

Looking up she groaned loudly when she heard the sound of knocking coming from her front door.

"Lana! Get the door!"

Then she remembered that she was out with Clark.

"damn."

Chloe muttered and slowly got to her feet. Dragging herself to the door she wondered who the heck would be up at, she glanced at the clock, 1pm in the afternoon on the a day off.

Opening the door, Chloe groaned again.

"Oh no, not you again."

"Miss Sullivan."

Lex said politely. Cursing himself for his bad luck.

"Is Gabe up?"

The disheveled girl shook her messy hair.

"No. he's not back yet. In fact he won't be home for a while."

'Damn! And he needed this paperwork done soon.'

"Oh, well could you tell him that I stopped by."

Chloe started to nod, her hair flipping around in the suddenly strong wind.

"uh, yeah…"

She trialed off. Suddenly her eyes wide awake.

"What? Chloe are you alright?"

**"OhMyGOD!" **

She screamed and pointed behind him. Lex whirled around just in time to see the twister touch the ground and head at an alarming rate towards them.

"Shit! How bad can our luck be?"

Chloe was freaking out. Her already pale face, even paler.

Knowing that they had no chance of outrunning it, lex looked around for shelter.

"Chloe! Where's the storm shelter!"

He cried above the screaming of the wind. The blonde was still temporarily out of it until Lex grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Chloe!"

"Lex! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"Where's the storm shelter?"

Chloe's eyes were glazed for a second before she replied.

"Its in the back!"

"Then let's hurry!"

Lex pulled Chloe after him and headed towards where he hoped the storm shelter was. The Twister was almost on top of them.

"This way!"

Chloe pointed to a half hidden pair of doors. Lex nodded and quickly pried them opened, revealing a dark staircase down into the shelter.

"Quick! Chloe get in!"

She nodded and hurried in. as soon as they were both in, Lex locked the door behind them and hoped that it would hold. He didn't really want to die down here.

"I don't want to die, Lex. I don't want to die!"

"Me neither. I doubt that the twister will get in here."

"Are you sure?"

Lex felt uncomfortable with Chloe this way. She acted weak. She was never weak. Seeing her in a mess was a little disconcerting to him.

"Yes."

He thought for a minute before he asked the distressed reporter.

"Chloe, do you trust me?"

Chloe took a second to think about.

"Ye-….no."

"huh?"

"no I don't trust you Lex Luthor."

Suddenly the old Chloe was back and in business. She glared at him as she scooted away, trying to put space between herself the young man.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a **Luthor**."

She said his last name slowly like he was stupid.

Lex had to admit. It stung. Of course he heard it all the time from other people, but to hear it from Chloe, well it hurt.

So lex opted to not talk to Chloe, rather than lose his temper. Ifthis wasn't a dream, then it was one hell of a day mare.

Sitting in a corner, on the other side of the shelter he tried to get his mind off of the wails of the winds and the horror that lurks just outside.

Even the one that was staring at him intently from her corner.

**TBC...**

_R&R!_


	9. Spoons!

_Disclaimer: No, no smalville. but i do own the spoons! they're mine! all mine! muwhahaha!_

****

**Chapter nine: Spoons!**

"That's it! I can't take it any more!"

Lex yelled and jumped to his feet.

"I can't stand hearing your voice one more time! Even seeing you is torture! I don't care if I die of suffocation or by twister! I want out of here! Right now!"

Chloe stared wide eyed as Lex started pacing.

"One damnable way out, that's the f door. Which is stuck. Damn trees and debris. I wonder if-"

He started to ramble on and one. Coming up with different ideas to get the hell out of there and as far away from Chloe as possible.

The two of them had been stuck down in that 'miserable sub section of Hell' as Lex had been known to call it from time to time, for almost four days!

Even Lex's unlimited patience had run out.

Chloe herself was annoyed with being stuck with a Luthor for so long. She was wondering why

Clark hadn't found them yet. The storm had stopped a few days ago, yet here they were. Still stuck in the Storm Shelter.

"Spoons!"

"huh?"

"Spoons! I'll dig my way out with spoons!"

"Uh Lex, are you ok?"

The man in question ignored Chloe and started to rummage for silver spoons, he kept muttering under his breath about them.

"Spoons, that's it. The answer for salvation. If Clark I-have-a-hero-complex won't save me from her, I'll just have to do it myself!"

Chloe was frightened.

"YES!"

The blonde jumped as Lex held up his prize. A small silver spoon, that was slightly bent.

With that, he started digging into the wall.

"Uh Lex?"

"Spoons!"

"Never mind."

TBC...

heheheXD


	10. the end?

**#10 Rescued**

** - Clark saves them. The end.**


	11. Rescued

_Disclaimer: Wish i owned Smallville. but i don't...sadly... :( tear_

**Chapter Ten: Rescued**

Lex had gotten as far as seven feet in his little tunnel he dug with the spoon before both of them had started to get ideas.

Bad ideas.

Chloe had caught the rich playboy eyeing her more than once. While all the time holding that spoon of his. Looking like he had totally lost it.

But she herself had lost in a way too.

It had been over a week since they had been trapped. No one had come looking for them. And subsequently, that left them to deal with the problem on their own.

Not good.

Lex held his precious silver spoon close as he eyed the blonde sitting in the corner. She was muttering to herself.

If he strained his ears he could hear small snatches of;

"Coffee."

Or

"Pretty, sharp"

And

"-mutant rats…everywhere"

During this, her fist was usually tight, like it was holding something. And the thumb on her other hand seemed to be stroking the hidden item. Like a knife.

Not that it was really a concern of the young man.

Since he, himself had ideas.

None of them pretty.

But the days were finally getting to him like his father had never had. How he longed for fresh air and the feel of the wind on his face.

The taste of fresh, CLEAN water. Rather than the bottle crap that had been stored down here for god knows how long.

"You know, Clark isn't going to save us."

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts, her hand opening quickly, like she was trying to hide her thoughts.

"I know."

"We're going to have to find a way out. On our own."

"Yep."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Lex had, it seemed, given up on his spoon idea. He was leaning against the wall where he had started his little tunnel. But the work had gotten to him. He was just too tired to do anything. Too tired to care.

Chloe shrugged her small shoulders.

"No idea."

"Damn."

The silence pressed down on their ears. Making them both shift uncomfortably.

"We're going to die. Aren't we?"

"Perhaps. Maybe in the near future Chloe, but hopefully not now."

"how do you know?"

Lex shrugged in response before he sighed and tossed the cutlery off to the side of him

It was the last sign he had given up.

"You know, the irony is, my father didn't arrange something like this to happen."

"Lex I doubt your father wants to kill you."

"Perhaps."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him before she crawled over to where he sat. Gently she patted his left arm.

"There, there Lex. We're not going to die. And your father loves you."

Lex snorted a little which provoked a laugh from Chloe.

"What?"

He asked as she giggled, leaning back next to him.

"Nothing. Its just, I've never heard you snort before."

"Well excuse me, there are a lot of things you don't know about my Miss Sullivan."

Chloe grinned as she gave him a side glance.

"I know. Same goes for you too Mr. Luthor."

Lex groaned.

"Don't ever, ever call me that. Please!"

"Well then, don't call me Miss Sullivan."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Hey! I'm the reporter here! I'm supposed to ask the questions! Not you!"

Lex laughed.

"Alright, fine."

Silence once again reigned in their little prison. Finally Chloe broke it.

"Want to start a pool?"

"Huh?"

"A pool. Want to make a bet on when Clark will save us?"

Lex snorted a little, causing Chloe to grin.

"Most probably after Lana, then his parents come next…"

"Then the cows!"

"Yes don't forget Betsy and Daisy.."

"What about the other barnyard animals?"

"Yeah, them too."

Suddenly they heard someone calling their names above them. Lex stopped talking as Chloe held her breath. Both hoping that it was real.

Each thinking that if they breath or moved it would disappear.

Finally, the scuffling and the voices grew louder.

"Chloe! Lex! Are you here?"

They gave each other looks before they answered together, practically yelling at the top if their lungs.

**"CLARK!"**

**TBC...**


	12. How could you!

_Disclaimer: Smallville. no. mine. and never has been mine. get that throuh your thick skulls!...ok...now on with the story!_

****

**Chapter twelve: How could you! **

****

" Clark! Tell me again why it took you, of all people a week to come looking for us?"

An angry and bruised Lex asked as he sat on the edge of the examining table in the Smallville general hospital.

"Um, I got distracted?"

"Ha! That's rich!"

"Well what can I say? I help Lana out, then my parents and the farm…what!"

Lex and Chloe shared a look before they both started laughing. Leaving Clark confused.

"Ok, guess I should have looked for you two a bit sooner."

"No Clark, we loved being trapped in a storm cellar for over 5 days!"

"It was, interesting."

Clark shook his head.

"Well, then I guess I'll give you two fair warning when the next twisters are headed toward Smallville. That way you can both be miles away from each other when they hit.

Chloe thought about it while Lex smirked.

"Great idea."

"Yeah Clark. You do that."

With that, they both left, leaving Clark behind shaking his head.

Pausing outside of the door, Lex looked at Chloe for a second.

"You had better never ever bring up what happened."

"Deal, on one condition. Never ever say 'spoons' again. Ever."

Lex chuckled and stuck out his hand like it was a business deal.

"Deal Miss Sullivan."

Chloe glared at him as she took his hand.

"I told you…"

"Never ever call you that. I know."

Chloe grinned.

"Bye Lex."

"See ya around coffee crazed and insane blonde reporter lady."

Chloe's eyes widened in anger as she glared daggers.

"Why you son of a!"

"Chloe!"

" Clark!"

"Lana!"

"Uh, hey guys…So, uh, where have you been?"

Clark groaned. This was going to be a longggg day.

**The end**.

_Or is it? Muwhahaha!_

_We'd like to thank all reviews, even as little in amount as they were. those readers who loved this tory. meanta lot. all our friends who helped us a little. giving crude jokes and helping out with the irony._

_we;re going to have a lot of fun with the sequel._

_wait a second. ignore that. no, there's no sequel...yeah...shifty eyes yeah, no other stories to follow...anyways, many of the ideas that have been suggested bot only by you, our 'fans', but also our friends. from sticking the two together ina romantic situation...sick a coffee deprived Chloe on an evil Lionel as well as a few other things. smirks evilly anyways, we'll be working night and day on the next one...and oh yeah, trying...thats the key word, trying to get the other stories done as well as our school work. see ya!_

_now...on to the next story! crackles evilly and rubs hands together whee! XD_


End file.
